Conventional fluorescent lighting systems include fluorescent light tubes and ballasts. Such lighting systems are used in a variety of locations, such as buildings and transit buses, for a variety of lighting purposes, such as area lighting or backlighting. Although conventional fluorescent lighting systems have some advantages over known lighting options, such as incandescent lighting systems, conventional fluorescent light tubes and ballasts have several shortcomings. Conventional fluorescent light tubes have a short life expectancy, are prone to fail when subjected to excessive vibration, consume high amounts of power, require a high operating voltage, and include several electrical connections which reduce reliability. Conventional ballasts are highly prone to fail when subjected to excessive vibration. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide a light tube and power supply circuit which overcome the shortcomings of conventional fluorescent lighting systems. That is, there is a desire to provide a light tube and power supply circuit which have a long life expectancy, are resistant to vibration failure, consume low amounts of power, operate on a low voltage, and are highly reliable. It would also be desirable for such a light tube to mount within a conventional fluorescent light tube socket.